Degrassi: Again
by I Am Pi
Summary: Miles and Tristan adopted a girl named Bella. Bella is now a high school Freshman. She gets to have her own Degrassi adventures. Including meeting people such as Gabriel Chu, Melanie Novak, and Felicity Novak. Has the genre general because Degrassi goes everywhere. Rated T because it's Degrassi and I'm paranoid.


**So, hi. I am here with my first Degrassi fic. I'm trying to make it sorta like Next Gen, but Idk how I'll succeed. I just hope you like it...**

Hello, my name is Bella Hollingsworth-Milligan. I am the adopted daughter of the best gays in the world, Miles and Tristan. It's lovely, nobody can call me a homophobe because, well, I have two dads. Tristan did girl-talk all though highschool and Miles did guy-talk all through highschool, but they both are male. This is really helpful for sorting things out about guys. I don't have a boyfriend, though. Tomorrow is my first day at Degrassi. I'm a frickin' freshman, can you believe it? I have one friend going to Degrassi with me, my totally awesome guy best friend, Kevin Peters. His parents didn't go to Degrassi. Of course, my cousin John is going. He's the offspring of my aunt Frankie and whoever that fling she had was with. John is a Junior, lucky, lucky junior. Speaking of him...

"Yo! Bella! You ready to go?" He shouted from the hall, his loud voice reaching my room.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I shouted back, grabbing my backpack.

"Good!" He called. God, he is so annoying. And possibly gay. I mean his uncle is gay, his other uncle never got married (possibly gay.) So, he might be gay. And I don't know, but I think I may want him to be...

Me and John rushed to school. When we arrived I saw the one and only, absoulute best guy ever, Kevin Peters.

"Kevin!" I screamed, rushing over to him and enveloping him into a hug.

"Bella!" He said, suprised. "How was your summer?"

"It was okay." I replied, solemly. "How was yours?"

"It stank! I mean Isabella Pacini asked me out. I went to an acting program..." He fake pouted.

"That's awesome!" I say, enthusuastic.

"No." He replied plainly.

"What do you mean no?" I asked, perplexed.

"I didn't get to see you." He pouted.

"Shut up!" I said, playfully shoving him.

"It's true." He said, shoving me back. He accidentally shoved me too hard and I ran into a boy.

"I'm so sorry!" I said.

"It's okay." The boy replied.

"Okay." I replied. Awkward.

"I'm Gabriel Chu." He replied, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"I'm Bella Hollingsworth-Milligan." I reply, shaking his hand. "I know, long last name."

"It's not bad." He replied kindly.

"Me and my friend Kevin are hanging out at my house after school. Kinda like a "we survied the first day" party. You could join us?" I ask.

"Cool. I'll be there." He replied.

"Cool. Just meet us on the steps after school one of my dads is picking us up." I reply.

"Okay. Bye Bella." He said walking away.

"Bye." I reply.

"So, new crush?" Kevin asked me when I turned around.

"No. I still have the same one I had all through middle school."I replied.

"The one you won't tell me?" He asked.

"Yup." I reply. And, no, I'm not being mean. It's just that, I may have a tiny, little, small, huge crush on Kevin. Me and Kevin walked inside ready to conquer Degrassi.

It was actually okay. It was only a half day, so at noon I was on the steps with Kevin waiting for Miles and our new friend. Gabriel showed up soon and met us.

"Hey Bella." He said.

"Hi." I replied, my phone buzzed in my pocket. It was Miles.

Miles: Sorry Bells. Aunt Frankie needed help with something, almost there.

Bella: Kk.

"He's almost here." I said to my friends, suddenly John came running up.

"I have made it!" He shouted.

"Barely!" I replied. "Miles was just helping your mom with something."

"I'm sorry, are you step-siblings, or..?" Gabriel asked, unsure.

"We're cousins. We live under the same roof though. His mom had a fling Freshman year of college, got pregant and dropped out. She now lives in my dad's house." I reply to the confused teenager. Just then Miles drives up to us.

"Sorry, for being late Bells." He says as he parks. Then he sees Gabriel. "New friend?"

"Yeah, his name is Gabriel Chu." I reply.

"Chu? Gabriel is your dad's name Winston?" Miles asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Gabriel replies.

"Me and him went to highschool together." Miles said. We all got into the car and drove to my house. We arrived at my house and ran in.

"Okay, why did we run in here?" Gabriel asked when we were inside. Kevin and I shushed him, which earned us a puzzled look from him.

"We're spying on my uncle." I whispered to him.

"Why?" He whispered back.

"Because, he's in and out of mental institutions, and I barely get to see him." I reply, solemly.

"Bella, it'll be okay." Kevin whispered, re-assuringly. He patted me on the back.

"Hey uncle Hunter!" John gretted as he walked towards the man.

"Hi." Hunter replied, glaring at the floor.

"Um... Bella's here to see you." John said, hopefully this time I can see him and talk to him.

"I don't want to see her." He replied, looking away.

"Why not? She's your niece just as much as I'm your nephew." John said.

"I just don't." Hunter said, getting up and walking away.

"My dads say something bad happened the day Hunter met me. They won't tell me what. But, they say it had severe psycological effect." I whisper, sadly.

"That sucks." Gabriel re-assured.

"Yeah." I reply, turning my back on the room my uncle had occupied mere minutes before.

"Who are you?" My aunt Frankie said, halting a few feet from us, poiting at Gabriel.

"Gabriel Chu. I go to school with Bella." He replied.

"Chu? No. We are not having another Hollingsworth with a Chu." My aunt said in a crazy voice.

"Aunt Frankie! Come on!" I reply to her craziness.

"Fine, fine. But, I am talking to Miles about this!" She mumbled, walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

"Wow." Gabriel said, flabbergasted.

"Totally" I reply, pulling him down the hall towards the living room.

The rest of the afternoon went wonderfully. We played board games, tried (and failed) to make cupcakes, and swam in the pool. It was incredibly wonderful. Really, it was. Of course Gabriel's dad came to pick Gabriel up. He came around four, but Gabrie didn't leave until eight. He ended up staying for dinner. Our parents talked tht much. Wait... I forgot to mention one thing. I have a little brother. I didn't mention him because he missed the first day of school and has been gone all week. He was in some science program. He got home at five. Did I also forget to menton that Mr. Chu brought his daughter. She is this adorable little girl named Faith. My brother is this gremlin named Marc. They are both ten years old.

Let me explain something about my family. Tristan and Miles adopted me when I was a newborn. They named me, raised me. When I was ten (four years ago), they brought home a six year old boy named Marc. It was so sudden. Okay, maybe not. The day prior there had been an inspection to make sure the living space was a-okay, which it was. I was so mad at my dad's for not seeing that I was enough, but they went and adopted little Marc. Marc also happens to be a genius or something. I was never a genius, I was more interested in art and dance and theatre. Anyways back to the story... Marc met Faith, it was kinda hilarious. It went like this:

"Bella! I know Kevin is here, but I need help with my science project!" He yelled from the front door.

"It's the first day of school! And you didn't even go!" I yelled back.

"It's recreational!" He yelled back.

"I can help." Faith chirped when Marc reached the doorway to the dining room.

"Who are you?" Marc asked, stunned by the presence of a young girl in his home.

"I'm Faith." She replied, using a sweet smile. "My brother was hanging out with your sister. I came to pick him up with my mom."

"Oh. I'm Marc." He replid, unsure of where this conversation was going.

"So... can I help with your project?" She asked, her beautiful smile shining.

"Yeah, sure. C'mon." Marc replied, stiffly moving to his room with Faith on his tail. GAbriel, Kevin, and I sat at the table snickering at this conversation.

"You're sister is so sweet." I commented when the two had left.

"Yeah, she is." He replied.

 **So, that was that. Please R &R. I seriously have no idea if this is good or bad please tell me. Also, I am back! I have disappeared off of Fanfiction for like months. And now I'm back. LOve you guys! Byes!**


End file.
